


Punizioni e segreti

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Dall'inizio dell'anno, il professor Piton ha dato tante di quelle punizioni a Harry Potter da avergli fatto battere tutti i record della scuola.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Punizioni e segreti

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla settima e ultima settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di fandom.  
> Missione 6, prompt "Le relazioni pericolose".

“Signor Potter!”  
La voce del professor Piton fece girare la testa di tutti gli studenti dell'ottavo anno straordinario che stavano uscendo dall'aula di Pozioni. Compreso quello che aveva richiamato con tanta veemenza.  
“Ehm... sì, professore?” balbettò Harry.  
“Mi corregga se sbaglio, signor Potter. Quella che vedo sul suo banco non è forse polvere di ranuncolo? E non vi avevo forse chiesto con notevole insistenza di ripulire per bene le vostre postazioni, prima di andarvene?”  
“Ecco, sì. Ce lo aveva ordinato... cioè, ce lo aveva chiesto, ed è quello che ho fatto, ma forse...”  
“Forse non esiste, signor Potter. È chiaro che non ha svolto il suo lavoro con la dovuta attenzione. Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro per la sua inettitudine” lo interruppe il professore.  
“Mi dispiace” si scusò Harry, chiaramente sulle spine.  
“Ne sono certo. Così come sono certo che le dispiacerà ancora di più quando questa sera dovrà scontare la sua punizione. Alle otto in quest'aula, signor Potter, e la avvisò che non tollererò nessun ritardo. Sono stato chiaro?”  
“Sì signore, è stato chiarissimo.”  
Dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, Hogwarts aveva riaperto i battenti e tutto era più o meno tornato come prima, a parte che le tensioni tra gli abitanti del castello si erano decisamente allentate. Tutte tranne quella tra il professor Piton e Harry Potter. Era dall'inizio dell'anno che Piton non faceva che assegnare punizioni a Harry. Qualcuno aveva addirittura tenuto il conto e sembrava che il grifondoro avesse superato tutti i record della scuola in fatto di punizioni, e in pochissimi mesi, ma lui teneva duro, continuando ad affrontare il professore a testa alta. A volte sembrava perfino che volesse sfidarlo, e questo poteva voler dire solo due cose: o era davvero coraggioso come si diceva, oppure era davvero la persona più stupida che avesse mai frequentato la scuola di magia e stregoneria migliore del mondo.  
Gli altri abitanti del castello, però, non avevano preso in considerazione la terza ipotesi, che poi era anche quella corretta. Harry Potter era innamorato, ed era tanto fortunato da essere anche ricambiato. Purtroppo vivere la sua storia d'amore alla luce del sole era impossibile, perlomeno finché fosse stato uno studente di Hogwarts, perciò aveva accettato di buon grado di ricorrere a certi sotterfugi. Perché sì, le punizioni che continuava ad assegnargli Severus erano scolo scuse per permettere loro di vedersi e di poter passare un po' di tempo da soli in santa pace. A fare quello che tutti gli innamorati facevano.  
Era stato così anche quel giorno. Harry aveva lasciato il suo banco in disordine di proposito, certo che Severus avrebbe colto l'occasione al volo per metterlo ancora una volta in punizione. Si era anche preso una bella ramanzina da parte di Hermione per la sua disattenzione, e per aver fatto perdere punti preziosi alla loro Casa dato che quell'anno avevano Serpeverde alle costole, ma ne era comunque valsa la pena. Era da una settimana che lui e Severus non riuscivano a ritagliarsi un po' di tempo solo per loro, e Harry non en poteva davvero più. Era un giovane uomo in salute e aveva delle esigenze che dovevano essere soddisfatte.  
Perciò quella sera aprì la porta dell'aula di Pozioni con un sorriso smagliante e si buttò subito tra le braccia del suo compagno. Severus non perse tempo, a dimostrazione del fatto che anche lui aveva raggiunto il suo limite. Fece evanescere i loro vestiti, lo piegò a novanta sul primo banco che gli capitò davanti e iniziò subito a prepararlo, infilandogli dentro due dita umide e muovendole per allargarlo quel tanto che bastava perché potesse accoglierlo senza provare troppo dolore.  
Harry non ci mise molto a incitarlo perché si desse una mossa e lui non si fece pregare. Quando lo penetrò, Harry inarcò la schiena, gemendo forte per il piacere. Avere Severus dentro di lui era la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Erano entrambi concentrati sul loro piacere quando la porta dell'aula si aprì di botto per far entrare una Minerva McGranitt sul piede di guerra.  
“Severus, quando è troppo è troppo! Assegnare un'altra punizione al signor Potter mi sembra francamente esagera...”  
La preside, però, non finì mai ciò che stava dicendo. Rimase semplicemente lì, fissare la scena che le si era presentata davanti, a bocca aperta. Severus Piton, professore di Pozioni nonché vicepreside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, era completamente nudo, nel bel mezzo della sua aula, e si stava chiaramente scopando con gusto un Harry Potter, Eroe del Mondo Magico, altrettanto nudo e altrettanto eccitato, piegato a novanta sopra un banco della suddetta aula.  
Minerva McGranitt non ne fu affatto felice.  
“Oh, questa, poi!” si inalberò. “Si po' sapere perché non ne sono stata informata prima? E comunque, dovreste essere entrambi in grado di ragionare anche con la vostra testa, oltre che con quello che avete in mezzo alle gambe. Come avete fatto a dimenticarvi di sigillare la porta con un incantesimo a prova di intrusi?”  
“Minerva, ti dispiace?” le ringhiò contro Severus, con un'espressione parecchio seccata. “Sono certo che potremmo parlarne in un altro momento. Un qualunque momento che non sia qui e ora.”  
Lei lo fissò ancora per un attimo, prima di rendersi conto di cosa implicassero, di preciso, le parole del collega.  
“Oh, certo, scusatemi. Fate pure con comodo, non c'è fretta. Possiamo vederci con calma domani pomeriggio per il tè, nel mio ufficio. Vi aspetto entrambi. Penserò io a sigillare la porta per evitare altre interruzioni. Voi continuate pure a fare quello che state facendo. Buon divertimento!” augurò loro, prima di uscire dall'aula veloce come era entrata e di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
“Oh Merlino!” pigolò Harry, che fino a quel momento non era stato in grado di pronunciare una sola parola.  
“Non ora, Potter!” lo avvisò Severus, assestandogli una spinta più potente di quelle che gli aveva dato fino a quando erano stati interrotti. “Ora è solo su di me che devi concentrarti.”  
E Harry non poté fare altro che ubbidirgli. Perché ignorare l'erezione di Severus che gli affondava dentro con forza era praticamente impossibile. In pochissimi istanti tornò di nuovo duro e ricominciò a invocare il suo nome come una litania, o come se fosse un potente incantesimo. Solo a quel punto Severus si ritenne soddisfatto e allungò una mano per stringere e massaggiare il suo membro turgido. Harry venne con un urlo liberatorio, e continuò a urlare fino a quando non si fu svuotato del tutto.  
A quel punto Seversu si sollevò dalla sua schiena e si concentrò sul suo piacere, e quello era il momento del sesso che Harry preferiva, perché era forse l'unico in cui Severus si lasciava andare del tutto. Harry adorava sentirlo muoversi dentro il suo canale stretto, era qualcosa che gli faceva sentire di appartenergli davvero e, allo stesso tempo, gli faceva capire che anche Severus apparteneva a lui. Quando il suo amante finalmente si svuoto al suo interno, con n gemito profondo e soddisfatto, Harry si sentì in pace con il mondo e felice come gli capitava solo in quei momenti.  
Poi l'entusiasmo del sesso si placò, Severus si allontanò da lui e Harry ritornò con i piedi per terra. Metaforicamente parlando.  
“Oh Merlino!” gemette di nuovo. “Oh Merlino! La McGranitt ci ha visti. Mentre noi... Ed eravamo... Oh Merlino! E ora cosa facciamo?”  
si disperò.  
“Non farti prendere dal panico, Potter” minimizzò Severus. “Possiamo sempre obliviarla.”  
“Non possiamo obliviare la preside!” si oppose Harry. “Primo perché è la preside, e tu non dovresti suggerire così tranquillamente di obliviare una tua collega, e secondo perché non abbiamo nessuna speranza di coglierla di sorpresa, nessuno ce l'ha, e dopo ce la farebbe pagare cara per averci anche solo pensato.”  
“In effetti...”  
“Sapevo che era pericoloso fare certe cose a scuola,” riprese Harry, dopo averlo guardato storto per quel suo commento inutile “ma non pensavo che lo sarebbe stato così tanto. Insomma, non era immaginabile che accadesse una cosa del genere, giusto? Quante probabilità c'erano che ci scoprisse proprio lei? E proprio in questo modo, poi?” Harry continuava a fare domande senza aspettarsi, né aspettare, nessuna risposta, mentre Severus continuava a fissarlo con un sopracciglio sempre più inarcato. “E invece ci ha visto. Fare sesso. La McGranitt! Oh Merlino, avrò gli incubi per anni. Cosa facciamo adesso?” chiese ancora, ma era chiaro che nemmeno questa volta si aspettasse davvero che lui gli rispondesse  
“Potremmo sempre evitare di rifarlo fino al tuo diploma” si inserì comunque Severus, per cercare di fermare quel fiume in piena di parole.  
“Cosa? No!” si ribellò Harry. “Non se ne parla! Tu non vuoi davvero smettere di farlo, vero?”  
In quel momento Harry sembrava ancora più spaventato di quanto non lo fosse stato solo pochi minuti prima, e Severus sospirò e gli indicò con un dito il proprio inguine.  
“Ti sembra davvero che io non abbia più intenzione di farlo, Potter?” fu il suo turno di chiedere.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo e vide che era di nuovo duro.  
“Oh!” commentò, senza riuscire a dire nulla di più sensato a causa del fatto che la sua bocca era diventata improvvisamente secca.  
“Sulla cattedra, Potter. Ti voglio di schiena e con le gambe spalancate. Adesso!”  
“Ma la preside...”  
“Di lei ci occuperemo domani. Ora devi pensare solo a scontare la tua punizione.”  
Harry deglutì, anche lui di nuovo eccitato, e fece come gli aveva ordinato Severus. Si stese sulla cattedra e si allargò le gambe, e osservò il suo compagno che gli si avvicinava come se non avesse nessuna fretta.  
“E comunque, quella vecchia pettegola sembrava molto più arrabbiata perché non era a conoscenza della nostra relazione che per quello che ha visto. Non ci chiederà di separarsi, mi ci potrei giocare la bacchetta, anche se...”  
“Anche se?” lo incoraggiò Harry, di nuovo preoccupato, quando si rese conto che non sembrava intenzionato a proseguire il discorso.  
“Anche se ritengo che sarebbe saggio far sparire il suo pensatoio” gli spiegò, un istante prima di affondare dentro di lui fino alla base, con un'unica spinta.  
Harry gemette forte, ma non lasciò cadere l'argomento.  
“Il suo pensatoio?” ripeté, chiedendogli di spiegare quel suo commento.  
Severus si sfilò da lui molto lentamente.  
“Non sono certo che non lo userà per rivivere determinati ricordi che comprendono me e te, nudi. E sai benissimo che l'unico a cui è permesso vederti in determinate situazioni sono io, Harry.”  
Harry lo guardò sconvolto per quello che stava insinuando, ma Severus si spinse di nuovo dentro di lui, fino in fondo, strappandogli un grido estatico, e qualunque cosa avesse pensato Harry sull'argomento venne sostituita dal piacere accecante che Severus gli fece provare per tutto il resto della notte.


End file.
